¿Que se hará?
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Que se hará? Te beso. Me besas. Nos besamos.


La risa de Mabel se oyó en el momento que vio a su hermano colorado entrar en la habitación que compartían. De estar acostada boca arriba se puso boca abajo con una mano en su mentón y posando sus ojos curiosos en Dipper. ¡Esta vez, de seguro la había besado!

—Ya dime, ya dime ¿Que tal estuvo? —preguntó.

Curiosa en saber cómo le ha ido en su cita con Pacifica y mucho más por el beso. Esa que le había prometido hasta haber tenido que firmar un contrato estipulando que no iba a intervenir como tampoco espiar su salida en pareja.

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo bien? ¿No increiblemegafantasticaultrasuperfabulosacita?

—Solo... —una pausa que no paso desapercibida para ella— Estuvo bien.

—Umm —articuló la chica— ¿Y el beso?

Cuando hizo esa pregunta, Mabel creyó que se enrojecería con más fuerza y mascullaría, balbucearía avergonzado cosas sin sentido sin querer dar explicación sobre ese suceso. No fue el caso, más bien no hizo comentario y se recostó en la cama, largando un casino suspiro. Y eso para la joven no paso por desapercibido, entrecerró los ojos y siguió observándolo sin perder de vista su presa -cof- hermano.

—¡OH MI DIOS! ¿NO LA BESASTE? —conjeturó y no estaba equivocada al no haber escuchado replica de su parte— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste esta vez lo haría!

—No fue el momento —se excusó.

Aunque más bien, era un pretexto que el mismo decía, otra vez, al no encontrarse preparado porque todo parecía que se iban a besar, que Pacifica lo iba a besar ¡Y rehuía de mil maneras!

—Eso también me dijiste la otra vez —hizo un mohín— Déjamelo a mí, yo te creare un momento ideal para que la beses.

—¡No! —exclamó su hermano— No lo hagas —la señalo con su dedo— Si no te recuerdo firmaste un contrato.

—Sí, si... —de mala gana.

—No intervengas, promételo —exigió— ¡Mabel! —exclamó al ver que ella no hacia ademan de obedecer.

—Lo prometo.

Dipper cerró los ojos. Al fin descansando.

Sin percatarse que su hermana, al colocar su pelo hacia delante, tenía un suéter que tenía bordado unas manos cruzadas en la espalda.

...

Las mejillas de Pacifica se encontraban levemente sonrojadas leyendo lo escrito en el papel que le entrego Mabel en el momento que llegó a la cabaña del misterio para partir a su cita.

"Léelo cuando aparezca Dipper" Le había dicho antes de esconderse detrás del sillón.

Y este apareció y Pacifica sacó el papel para leerlo.

Esta preguntaba ¿Que se hará? y tenía tres opciones. La primera era: Te beso. La segunda: Me besa. La tercera: ¡Nos besamos!. Estando la última subrayada con muchos signos de exclamación.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Dipper, lamentando haber preguntado y asomarse por su hombro cuando lo leyó. ¡Obra de Mabel!

Dipper estaba rojo sin poder hablar. Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Mabel no pudo aguantar el silencio y esa mirada tímida que reflejaba sus ojos en cada uno. Y gritó: "¡Ya bésense!"

El muchacho tosió, claramente incómodo. Por la parte de Pacifica, jugueteo con su pelo.

—¿Que se hará? —preguntó la última aun con las mejillas coloreadas por la vergüenza.

—¿Eh?

—¿La primera, la segunda o la tercera?

—¿Eh?

Pacifica se sonrojo con más fuerza por ser la que sacaba relucir el tema y Dipper adquirió la misma tonalidad al darse cuenta lo que sucedía.

¿Que se hará? Te beso. Me besas. Nos besamos.

Mabel pensaba que ninguna, ya que su hermano estaba estático como piedra y ¿Pacifica iba a besar una pared? Al parecer así fue.

—Elijo la primera —dijo la rubia.

En segundos, los ojos de Dipper se expandieron, al momento en que fue tomado por el cuello de su camisa y fue atraído más cerca de Pacifica, sintiendo como los labios de ella se pegan con los de él.

Ellos estuvieron, un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que la chica se separa y lo mira, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Sonrisa que se perdió, al ser Dipper el que la besa.

Besándose los dos individuos mientras Mabel espectadora festejaba en el lugar, alegremente. ¡La casamentera Mabel había vuelto! (Aunque nunca se había ido) quien, ya pensando repartir amor por el mundo pensó que debía fotocopiar más y distribuirlas por el pueblo como el primer papel que había escrito para alcanzar el amor: ¿Te gusto? Sí. Definitivamente. ¡Absolutamente!


End file.
